A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to switch triggering means and, more particularly, to a triggering assembly for programming the electrical switch for a switch clock.
B. The Prior Art
Ordinal switch clocks, viz. clocks which indicate the time by means of ordinal numbers affixed to mechanically driven surfaces, often utilize electrical switch devices for changing over time display numbers. Switch actuation is based on a switching program carried out by switch triggers, made to pass into engagement with switch actuation means. It is often necessary that the switching program have a 24-hour range, so that A.M. and P.M. times may be indicated by the clock. Due to the spatial housing dimensions for such switch clocks which are often standardized, however, indexing disks carrying the switch triggers must very often be fitted with an outer circumference too small in diameter for the arrangement of the switch triggers in sequential order, since a certain amount of spatial width must be given the switch triggers to allow for expedient surfaces. Servicing is then difficult.
Continuous chain means with switch triggers attached to each link has not been a viable switch programming mechanism in the past, because the division between the individual chain elements or links was too large to permit compact placement. Furthermore, known chains require switch triggers or riders that are attachable, such that these can be lost and require separate outlay for manufacture.